1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tiltable turntable for a display monitor such as a cathode-ray-tube display monitor or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, more and more large-size and portrait-type display monitors are finding use as video display devices. Generally, such display monitors are equipped with a tiltable turntable for tilting the screen through desired vertical angles and turning it in desired horizontal directions.
FIG. 10 of the accompanying drawings shows one conventional tiltable turntable for use with a display monitor. The tiltable turntable is mounted on a support base 1, and includes a turntable base 2 disposed on an upper surface of the support base 1. The turntable base 2 has a central sliding surface 2b on which a tiltable base 3 is mounted. The turntable base 2 is horizontally rotatably supported at its center on the support base 1. The tiltable base 3, which supports a display monitor (not shown), is tiltable on the central sliding surface 2b in sliding contact therewith.
The tiltable base, or monitor base, 3 is tiltable between two angularly spaced positions 3a, 3b indicated by two-dot-and-dash lines. The monitor base 3 has an upper sliding surface 3c and a lower sliding surface 3d which is slidably held against the central sliding surface 2b. A T-shaped post 4 is mounted on the center of the support base 1 and extends through and is supported by a central support 2a of the turntable base 2. The T-shaped post 4 has a sliding surface 4a on its upper end which is held in sliding contact with the upper sliding surface 3c of the monitor base 3. The T-shaped post 4 has a central hole 4b defined vertically therethrough.
To assemble the tiltable turntable, the support base 1, the turntable base 2, and the monitor base 3 are placed in a superimposed relationship, then a compression coil spring 5 and the post 4 are inserted in the central support 2a of the turntable base 2, and finally a screw 7 is threaded into the hole 4b with a washer 6 held against the spring 5.
The conventional tiltable turntable shown in FIG. 10 operates as follows: The support base 1 is placed on a desk, for example, and the turntable base 2 is horizontally rotatable about the central axis of the support base 1 so that the display monitor on the monitor base 3 can freely rotate about a vertical axis.
The motor base 3 is also tiltable between the positions 3a, 3b through sliding contact between the sliding surface 3d and the sliding surface 2b. Therefore, the display monitor on the monitor base 3 can freely rotate also in the vertical direction. The post 4 is positioned centrally in the tiltable turntable, and the turntable base 2 and the monitor base 3 are held together by the sliding surface 4a and the spring 5 that is retained by the washer which is fastened to the post 4 by the screw 7. Therefore, the sliding surface 3d and the sliding surface 2b, and also the sliding surface 3c and the sliding surface 4a are held in sliding contact with each other under resilient forces.
With the structure of the conventional tiltable turntable, however, since the compression coil spring 5 for holding the post 4 and the monitor base 3 has to be retained in place by the washer 6 and the screw 7, the tiltable turntable cannot easily be assembled. In addition, the conventional turntable is made up of a large number of components.